Nιиє Iи Tнє Afтєяиσσи
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"En un inicio, fue únicamente por probar; tenía curiosidad por saber si los labios de otro chico sabrían iguales a los de su novia o, también, a los de sus fanáticas..."::...::¡Reto de RG1998!::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece, la canción referente al título (y a la estrofa) vuelve a ser de Panic! At The Disco :'D y todo esto es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Aquí, reportándome a cumplir el reto de la encantadora Miss RG1998 que... espero que, por lo express que fue, cumpla parte de sus expectativas :'D, o la de ustedes mismos~. ¿Culpas? ¡A ella~!**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Slash humanizado, post-Cars 2 y... ñam, esu esu :'3.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **N** ine **i** n **t** he **a** fternoon._

* * *

' _Cause it's nine in the afternoon,  
and your eyes are the size of the moon.  
You could 'cause you can so you do,  
we're feeling so good, jus the way that we do._

* * *

 **E** n un inicio, fue únicamente por probar; tenía curiosidad por saber si los labios de otro chico sabrían iguales a los de su novia o, también, a los de sus fanáticas. Sin embargo, en retrospectiva, sabía que había sido una mala —pésima, nefasta y… _varios adjetivos negativos más_ — idea intentarlo precisamente con Francesco Bernoulli en vez de saciar esa pequeña necesidad con alguien tímido como Shu Todoroki, alguien más relajado como Raoul ÇaRoul o, hasta jugarse un poco su suerte con Miguel Camino, con quien compartía algunas similitudes por más de que el español fuese un poco más serio de lo que él mismo solía ser fuera de competencia. _Pero no._ Entre todos los corredores ante los que podía sucumbir su sentido común gracias al capricho mayor impuesto por su ego _,_ había optado por la peor opción, lo reconocía abiertamente a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba de haber elegido esa ruta.

No obstante, no todo era malo. Esa agonizante espera por conocer aquellos resultados terminó en menos de un parpadeo, y ni siquiera estaba tan ebrio como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando mientras estaban fuera del salón de la fiesta; porque así eran las celebraciones y las despedidas en Radiator Springs, modestas pero sin perder el lado divertido por más de que sus habitantes regresasen temprano a sus respectivos hogares.

Para mejor, quizá nadie habría notado ese pequeño desliz que, de sólo recordarlo, hacía encender sus mejillas con violencia _,_ dejándolo al mismo nivel de una torpe colegiala que quería ser tragada por la tierra por no haber correspondido como hubiese querido en ese momento. _¿Acaso podría ser más patético?_ No, Lightning McQueen no podía ni debía serlo, independientemente si estuviera en cámara o no. Como el hombre que era, debía dejar el borde de la acera en donde había permanecido sentado y regresar a la fiesta porque… _¿eran las nueve de la tarde?_ Bastaba con ver el cielo una sola vez para saber que, en verdad, era mucho más tarde de lo que decía el dorado reloj que colgaba de su muñeca.

—Definitivamente esta porquería no vale lo que decía su etiqueta —se quejó mientras le daba un pequeño golpe al cristal, como si eso ayudase a que el segundero volviese a andar por arte de magia.

— ¿No es de novatos fijarse en las apariencias, McQueen?

Pasando por alto el respingo provocado, volteó a verlo por encima del hombro, riendo de forma bastante descarada que, raramente, no derivaba del poco alcohol que había en su sistema.

— ¿La fiesta era muy intensa o qué? —burló, más que nada para evitar cualquier riesgo de hacer incómoda la tranquila atmósfera que marcaba lo desierta que podía ser la Ruta 66 a esas horas, aún después de popularizarse gracias a él y Mater.

—Ahora que Francesco tampoco está, _non ci credo_ —contestó con simpleza al encogerse de hombros, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos atrás de donde Lightning permanecía sentado.

—No tienes por qué intentar ser "más amable" por lo de antes —soltó de pronto, tratando de verle por el rabillo del ojo. Si bien habría preferido sellar ese tema y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su memoria, tenía la ligera impresión de que si no aclaraba las cosas a tiempo, todo podría empeorar de un momento al otro—. Algo me dice que no era la primera vez que besabas a un chico —añadió, tratando de adornar y, de paso, aligerar un poco _su_ panorama.

Después de darle una calada al cigarro que sostenía entre el índice y el corazón de la mano con la que había golpeado su reloj, creyó distinguir una pequeña risa por parte del italiano. _Perfecto._ Ya se podía imaginar las mil y una preguntas que le haría la prensa después de que Francesco contase «esa magnífica hazaña» cuando regresase a Italia.

— ¿Prefieres amargarte y hablar de eso ahora o _fingere_ que fue un accidente y dejarlo atrás?

— ¿Eh? —Tuvo que voltear a verlo de nuevo, sin llegar a disimular lo sorprendido que estaba por la repentina sugerencia—. ¿Qué ganarías tú con eso? —preguntó directa y recelosamente, haciendo todo lo posible para no desviar la mirada de los orbes caobas del otro.

De nuevo, Francesco alzó ambos hombros.

— _Niente_ —contestó, aún sin inmutarse, aunque terminó por sentarse a su lado tras esbozar una media sonrisa después de que Lightning volviese a dejar salir algo de humo—, pero tú sí perderías mucho, _vero?_

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose completamente perdido. Todos los grandes y buenos chantajes empezaban así, ¿no?

—Parte de mi reputación, supongo —le dejó saber parcialmente; seguía sin estar convencido del todo por su actitud tan… humana.

—Y eso es importante _per gente come noi_ —apuntó acertadamente, tomándose la libertad de pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros antes de darle un sorbo al vino que sostenía con la otra mano—. _Voui?_

Pero antes de poder negarse, algo cohibido luego de perder parte del subidón de confianza que había tenido gracias a los primeros efectos de una de las bebidas orgánicas que ofrecía Fillmore en el salón, comprobó de nuevo que los labios de aquel italiano no eran como ningunos con los que hubiese experimentado en lo que llevaba de su vida. Podría no estar seguro de que si se trataba del gusto dulce o por el mismo hecho de no estar acostumbrado a besar a muchas personas en su pasado —por más de empeñarse ir proclamando lo contrario a los cuatros vientos para vez que le era medianamente posible jactarse de ello—, pero si tenía que destacar algo, quizá podría ser que, más que una muestra de afecto, lo suyo parecía rozar con una lucha privada en la que ninguno quería ceder sin luchar primero.

Más pronto de lo que se dio cuenta, la distancia entre ambos volvía a normalizarse lentamente, pero no demasiado. Notando lo relativamente calmado que estaba Lightning después del beso robado, el castaño no tuvo la necesidad de alejarse demasiado.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Francesco no necesita patéticas excusas para hacer lo que quiere —interrumpió inmediatamente distinguió el tono susurrante que había adoptado el americano.

Sin quererlo realmente, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una torpe risilla, comprendiendo a qué se refería… aún a pesar de que creyó que el adjetivo de «patético» sobró bastante.

—Eso dices, pero caíste en el truco de "que tenías un lunar que nunca antes te habías visto" de todas formas —dijo como pudo cuando la risa le traicionó por completo, llenando parte del vacío y, en parte, desolado paisaje que les rodeaba, aún con los adornos brillantes y las luces de neón distinguiéndose en la lejanía.

El piloto no comentó nada más al respecto, sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y acoplar su ronca risa a la —cada vez más— escandalosa risotada del rubio que, de algún modo u otro, había terminado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Sí… Ya no le era tan necesario aclarar que, al principio, sólo le había seguido el juego por beneficio propio. Todo había quedado bastante claro para él… y para la figura que había salido a buscarlos por presión de los demás presentes.

« _Agh_.»

Despeinándose varios de sus lacios mechones cafés, Miguel miró a un lado y luego al otro, completamente indeciso y, en menor medida, frustrado. ¿Quién demonios se supone que podría creer lo que acababa de presenciar?

Sabía que debían mandado a Shu Todoroki a curiosear qué es lo que estaba pasando realmente con esos dos fuera de la fiesta de despedida a los corredores del WGP.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo!**_ **Iba a ser uno angst peeeero... no me gustó, así que lo descarté y lo llevé a mi terreno de bobo confort~, en donde podía trollear a Miguel Camino cómodamente de vuelta BD(L).  
¿Palabras a usar obligatoriamente~? Agonizante, violencia, intenso/a, sucumbir y lunar, así que creo que cumplí con esa parte... sacándolas medio de contexto :'D.**

 **Bien, me voy antes de que el internet me abandone nvnu7, y deseando que haya gustado, aunque sea un poquitín~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
